Haïr
by Eoziaah
Summary: "La peur mène à la colère, la colère mène à la haine, la haine mène à la souffrance." Il hait. Son père. Sa mère. Son oncle. Elle. Il hait tellement, au point d'en avoir mal, d'avoir envie de hurler. Et pourtant. / POST TFA / Reylo


**HAÏR**

* * *

Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, il avait toujours été habité par la colère. Elle l'étouffait, lui serait le cœur, lui donnait envie de hurler. Des années durant, il avait contenu cette rancœur, cette rage naissante au plus profond de lui. Un père absent, une mère indifférente, un oncle déçu car il ne répondait pas suffisamment à ses attentes, comment ne pas céder ? Comment ne pas vouloir les abandonner, leur faire ressentir ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à là ? Etais-ce vraiment de l'égoïsme après tout ?

Lorsque Snoke était venu à lui et lui avait enseigné la puissance de l'Obscurité, il ne lui avait fallu guère longtemps pour faire son choix. Se débarrasser de ses anciens camarades ne lui avait causé aucun problème : trop d'années de moqueries et de remarques dépitées s'étaient écoulées pour lui donner des regrets à ce sujet, d'autant plus que la récompense dépassait ses espérances !

Pour la première fois, il s'était senti libre d'être lui-même. Le Code ne mentait pas, il avait brisé ses chaînes.

Ben le gringalet, l'adolescent lâche, faible et inutile n'était plus, enfin. Kylo Ren était celui qu'il avait toujours voulut être au plus profond de lui.

Mais le prix à payer était bien lourd. Tuer Han Solo, il en avait rêvé, alors pourquoi ne dormait-il plu ? Pourquoi se réveillait-il la nuit, les yeux écarquillés et le torse trempé de sueur ? Pourquoi les yeux clairs de Han Solo où il avait lu un mélange de surprise et de déception le hantait-il ?

Refusant de paraître pitoyable, il s'était tu et avait refoulé ses sombres pensées dans un coin de son esprit, persuadés qu'un jour, elles s'évaporeraient. Quelle naïveté. Au contraire, loin de disparaître, elles augmentaient sa honte et sa rancune, riant de lui et de sa faiblesse.

« Idiot, peureux, vulnérable, parricide, assassin, lamentable Ben. Tu es un monstre, » lui hurlaient-elles sans interruption.

* * *

 _Faites que cela cesse._

* * *

Il n'en pouvait plus. Même son propre reflet lui était supportable. Y voir chaque jour l'image de son échec... Voir chaque jour l'image de la victoire de Rey...

Non contente de l'avoir vaincue, lui qui pourtant pensait être digne de l'enseignement de son Maître, elle l'avait mutilé, laissant sur lui des marques aussi physiques que mentales.

Oh, il la haïssait tellement. Rey, la jeune fille qui voyait en Han Solo une figure paternelle. Rey, celle que Han Solo était prêt à recueillir. Rey, sur qui reposaient tous les espoirs, autant du côté de la Résistance que de celui du Premier Ordre. Rey, qui avait la candeur des ignorants et la bravoure des naïfs, ceux qui croyaient encore en la notion de bien et de mal.

Rey, qu'il ressentait dans chaque perturbation de la Force. Rey, qu'il entendait encore pleurer la mort de Han Solo alors que lui–même se l'interdisait. Rey, qui était parvenue à l'humilier avec l'arme de sa famille. Et cette longue cicatrice lui barrant le visage, lui rappelant qu'elle vivait toujours, baignant certainement dans le bonheur et l'innocence, profitant d'un enseignement auquel il n'avait su s'adapter.

Comment ne pas envier cette stupide fille ? Comment ne pas la détester ? Elle était son exact contraire, son antonyme.

* * *

 _Faites qu'elle disparaisse._

* * *

Dire qu'elle l'obsédait était un euphémisme.

Pas une seconde ne passait sans qu'il ne pense à elle.

Lorsqu'il l'avait capturée sous les ordres de son Maître, il ne voyait en elle qu'une misérable pilleuse d'épave, une fille vaguement sensible à la Force. Comme il se trompait. Dès leur première réelle confrontation dans la salle d'interrogatoire, elle avait éveillé en lui des dizaines de sentiments, tous différents.

Curiosité, profitant de son inconscience pour la dévisager. Amusement, alors qu'elle tentait désespérément de garder le contrôle sur la conversation et sur ses émotions. Compassion, quand il avait compris qu'elle avait grandi dans une solitude comparable à la sienne. Irritation, lorsqu'il avait découvert la relation quasiment familiale qu'elle partageait avec Han Solo. Surprise, quand elle se mit à lui résister. Colère, tandis qu'elle réussit à le contrer, exposant à l'air libre la crainte qu'il ressentait à l'idée de redevenir Ben Solo.

Il avait fuis, troublé par cette jeune ignare qui l'avait percé à jour, qui lui avait résisté. Et dès lors, elle ne l'avait plus quitté. Tout son esprit était entièrement tourné vers elle. Jour et nuit. Qu'il dorme ou qu'il s'entraîne, elle était là.

Il la voyait dans ses cicatrices multiples, dans les pilleurs d'épaves arrêtés, dans les autres filles aussi quelconques qu'elle était unique. Mais surtout, elle lui apparaissait dans ses rêves, tantôt emplie de courage, tantôt rayonnante de joie.

Elle le narguait, se moquant de son incapacité à la retrouver. Lui qui se targuait d'être un véritable Chevalier de Ren, le digne héritier de Darth Vador.

C'était de sa faute après tout. C'était lui qui avait fini par implorer sa venue, lassé de ses songes dédiés aux regrets et à la douleur, car paradoxalement, ses yeux noisette semblaient panser ses plaies et anesthésier la peine. La seule image de son visage aux traits doux paraissait lui suffire pour garder l'esprit suffisamment clair pour conserver son obscurité. Elle lui permettait de faire taire la tempête dans sa tête, de calmer les voix de ses fantômes et les cris de ceux qu'il avait massacré. Sans elle, il n'était qu'une coquille sombre et isolée. Rey était sa drogue, et il en voulait plus.

* * *

 _Faites qu'elle me revienne._

* * *

Comment avait-il pu se laisser influencer à ce point ? Comment était-il devenu à ce point dépendant de cette fille ? Il la détestait, la jalousait, alors pourquoi la désirer à ce point ?

« Rappelle-toi à quel point elle est insupportable » se disait-il pour parvenir à focaliser son esprit sur autre chose. « A quel point sa jeunesse la rendait stupide et indigne de ton attention. A quel point son attaque t'avait déchiré les chairs, à quel point la douleur avait été violente. » Cela ne fonctionnait jamais bien longtemps.

Son idiotie lui donnait envie de s'arracher le cœur, de le réduire en cendre. Il se prenait même à souhaiter n'être qu'une machine au service de ses idéaux, d'oublier émotions et inclinaisons.

Parfois pour se rassurer, il tentait de se persuader que ce n'était toujours que de la haine qui l'animait, une cruelle envie de vengeance, de la faire souffrir comme il avait souffert. Mais il échouait, rongé par ce mal nouveau dont il avait finit par découvrir le nom.


End file.
